There are more and more cases where continuous shooting of high-definition images for a long time is performed in an image pickup apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera. Therefore, in some cases, the temperature of an image sensor excessively increases, which causes malfunctions in the apparatus. Thus, the heat dissipation characteristics of the image sensor and a package therefor are important characteristics for the image pickup apparatus.
For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed an image pickup element package. The image pickup element package includes a substrate and a resin frame. The substrate fixes a back surface of a light-receiving surface of an image-pickup element. The frame includes screw holes for fixation to a lens holder. The resin frame is bonded to the substrate, surrounding a periphery of the image-pickup element. This image pickup element package is configured to be capable of dissipating inside heat to the lens holder via a metal plate provided in the frame.